A so called Punishment
by ChibiSpice
Summary: Chapter 2 is up. Tunks bonds with Trunks and Vegita
1. Default Chapter

Future Trunks is F Trunks and Chibi Trunks is C Trunks got it? Get it? Good.  
  
Vegita held up his sayin armor in front of his sons. ((Both Trunks are there it will be explained later)) it has been dyed pink and it said Trunks Rules!!. "Who did this? I know it was one of you and if you don't tell me right now, you'll both be punished.  
  
C Trunks gulped and began to twitch; he had experienced first hand his father's punishments. He looked at his older self. He looked at the same blue eyes and saw a bit of fear. F Trunks looked at his father and his younger self and muttered "I did it," True he was a bit afraid of his father's punishment but it couldn't be anything that he couldn't take.   
  
Vegita glared at his 'older' son and said, "You did?" the question seemed innocent enough and F Trunks said confidently "Yep." Vegita punched him in the gut like he did once before and said, "don't lie to me boy." Trunks opened his eyes wide and gasped for breath as C Trunks stood there in fear. He had done it but he didn't think that his older self would take the blame.  
  
C Trunks stepped forward and bowed his head. "I'm sorry Dad, I did it," he said softly. Vegita glared at both of his sons and smirked. "I got a son who pulls pranks and the same future son who is willing to lie to his very own father and take the rap even though is dear old father knows who did it all along." "Y-you di did?" C Trunks asked. "If you did then why did you..." F Trunks started but was cut off by Vegita. "Fear can be a good thing." "But I didn't do anything" F Trunks wined. "You didn't?" he asked with a cold glare.  
  
F Trunks began to sweat a little "Of course I didn't," "You're sure about that?" Vegita said mockingly. F Trunks gulped "Sorry I know I shouldn't have done it but... I know I'm under aged but I just had to try some of that beer," F Trunks began to breath again. Vegita backhanded C Trunks across the face. C Trunks began to cry, "What did you do that for?" "For dying my Sayin armor, now dry those tears and meet me in the gravity machine both of you so I can punish you properly."  
  
Both Trunks walked down the hall and Vegita walked off into his bedroom, he thought he'd wait avail before he 'punished' them, though he probably would make them stay there all night.  
  
  
Future Trunks was there because I wanted him their BWHAHAHAHA! Okay now this was a pointless fic that wasn't worth your time but if you R&R I might continue and if I do tell me what you want me to do with it.  



	2. Trunks bonds with Trunks and Vegita "bon...

"You know this is all your fault!" C Trunks said sitting down. F Trunks sighed and sat down across from him. "How is it my fault?" the older Trunks asked, "IT JUST IS!" C Trunks said. He began to pout and mumble unheard things. F Trunks looked at his younger self 'was I like this when I was a kid?' He wondered. "Look, blaming me wont do any good" F Trunks pointed out. "I guess your right, but if you tell Dad that I was also the one who posted his diary on fanfiction.net and deadjournal.com I'll find a way to kill you" He warned. F Trunks looked mildly interested "Hey, I didn't know you did that. Come on, give me the dirt!" He ordered.  
  
"I shouldn't be telling you..." C Trunks started. "But okay, It just so happens that Mom and Dad haven't had sex in 3 weeks because Dad refuses to take out the trash" The younger purple haired child said with a giggle. F Trunks eyes went wide. "Anything else?" "It seems that Vegita had a tiny crush on Jessica Simpson until..." C Trunks looked around nervously. "She ate a cheese burger from burger King."   
  
F Trunks got out a notebook from out of no where, "This is gold, gold I tell you." He began to write something and said, "umm why would he care if she ate from burger King?" "Quote because know one deserves to be called Kind especially not a hamburger" C Trunks said knowingly. ((An: if you want to read more of Vegita's diary just ask))  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Vegita walked to his room where Bulma was taking a shower in their bathroom. Vegita purred and took off his cloths and stepped into the shower with her. He began to nibble on her neck and wrap his arms around her slender hips. "Oh Vegita, " She started and then turned around and they locked into a passionate kiss.   
  
The rest is none of our business.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
After Hours of spilling dirt both Trunks were getting a little tired. "I'm bored and hungry" C Trunks complained. "Couldn't he have waited until after dinner" He whined. "Shut up" F Trunks said he was getting a little irritable. C Trunks lib started to tremble, "WAHHHH!" He cried. F Trunks looked at his younger self "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken my discomfort out on you," He bowed his head scenically. "Its okay, when is dad going to come I almost wish he would come and punish us."  
  
5 hours later:  
  
C Trunks was barley awake. "Please Daddy" He whispered. He crawled up to F Trunks and got into his lap and fell asleep. 'Oh great, If Father finds us like this he will kill me for sure' F Trunks Thought. F Trunks couldn't help but yawn. He moved his head onto his littler self's head and fell asleep.   
  
1 hour later  
  
Vegita walked to the gravity machine and opened the door only to find his two sons' asleep. "Aham" he said clearing his throught waking both up imminently,  
  
  
  
To be continued... maybe.   
  
  
An: if you want me to continue just ask give me ideas too, sorry it took so long to get out.   
  
  



End file.
